A Second Yu Yu Hakusho Drinking Game
by Kitsune-001
Summary: Takes place four years after the previous one. Yusuke and Kuwabara are now in High School and Kurama has moved out of his mothers house and is in College. Hiei is Hiei. Only one as of Ch7, YusxKura, hinted. Ch. 8 now up. Discontinued.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho; if I did sooooooo many things would be different.

Takes place four years after the first one Yusuke and Kuwabara are in High School and Kurama has moved out and is in College.

A Second Yu Yu Hakusho Drinking Game

A group of four young men were in a park. One was in a tree and the others were underneath it. One was leaning against the said tree; the other two were sitting on the ground. The one under the tree with black hair spoke up, "Hey, guys I have an idea!"

"Hn. Will wonders never cease." The one up in the tree spoke up.

"Yusuke must I remind you of your last 'idea'." Said the one leaning against the tree.

'..._"Hey, Kura! I have one!" Kuwabara shouted._

"_Say it, Kuwabara."_

"_Never have I ever died and been brought back to life."_

"_KUWABARA!"_

"_Whoa, Kuwabara."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hey Hiei, I have one for you," Kurama smirked showing more of his Youko side every second, "Never have I ever had a quickie in less than thirty seconds." (AN3)_

_Hiei looked down and turned a little red. "WHOA HIEI!" Yusuke yelled._

"_With who shrimp?" Kuwabara asked._

"_If you don't know I'm not telling you."…'_

"Ahh…come on Kura, just listen to this one." Yusuke begged his redheaded friend.

"Urameshi, maybe you should just listen to him." Kuwabara spoke up.

"Hate to say it but the Idiot is right." Hiei leaned down so he could see the three on the ground.

"Hiei even your against a little bit of fun?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yusuke, you do know what Hiei considers fun right?" Kurama asked.

Visions of Hiei murdering every the humans in the Ningenkai and raising hell suddenly went through the minds of all those that were present.

"Uh…oops." Yusuke muttered as Hiei smirked evily.

"If he kills any humans we get extra work." Kuwabara spoke up.

"We don't need Hiei going crazy. We don't get much time off." Yusuke mentioned.

"Yes, I must admit that it, and since this is a _rarity _lets _try **not **_to waste it, ne Hiei," Kurama looked up, "And guys it's getting late, I told my mother that I would be at the house half an hour ago."

"So, Kura, what are you going to tell he this time?" Yusuke spoke up.

"I'll think of something, Yu." Kurama started toward his mother's house.

After watching the redhead leave Yusuke turned to the other two, "So whose up for a little fun with the Youko?"

"Urameshi, are you aware how **_stupid_** that is?" Kuwabara stated rather bluntly.

"Hn." A black blur flew from the tree leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara alone.

"So how about it Kuwabara? Never Have I Ever again, Us vs. Hiei and Kurama?"

"Hm…sounds like we're going to be the ones with the monster hangovers again."

"Nah, this time I have a plan."

"Urameshi, since when do you plan anything? You all ways rely on your _dumb _luck."

"No really, this time I _do_ have a plan."

"Do tell then."

"So here's what we do…" Yusuke whispered the plan to Kuwabara and as the plan progressed Kuwabara started to smirk.

----------

So what do ya'll think? R and R please! Happy reading!


	2. Convicing Kurama

Disclaimer: I have no claim to Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did.

"…" speech

-…- thought

First thing the next morning Kurama found both Yusuke and Kuwabara at the door of his apartment, -I moved out so I could avoid instances like this. – "Yusuke, Kuwabara, what are you two doing here?"

"Uh…" Yusuke started quickly hiding his hands behind his back.

This didn't escape the former thief's eyes. "Yusuke, keeping your hands where they are turn around, please." Kurama told him with a small glare.

-Ah shit. Busted. – Yusuke thought as he did as the kitsune ordered.

Kurama leaned forward and plucked a small piece of wire from Yusuke's hands, "Just _what _were you two planning on doing with this?" He held up his find so the two high school members of the group could see it.

"Um…ya see…Kurama we were going to surprise you." Yusuke grinned at the redheaded.

"Detective, if you want to sneak in any where _do_ _not _bring the oaf with you." Hiei's voice came from the rooftop of the apartment complex.

"Oh and Yusuke before you try to sneak in, try to _think_ about who could be in there before you try to pick the lock."

"Kurama, just come with us and make Hiei come-" Kuwabara spoke up

"Hn. You think the kitsune could honestly _make _me go _any _where with the two of you." He abruptly vanished.

"Damn shrimp. Ah well so Kurama wanna join us in a little shrimp torture?"

"I might depending, on how it is done."

"Oh well since we are all legal now, how about the game we played about a year or two ago again and this time we triple team Hiei?"

Kurama sighed, "You guys do know he has a great memory and he _does _spy on people and _if _I remember correctly I am the _only _one that is legal."

"Yeah well I was thinking that maybe that with you we would be able to get the drinks with out being busted."

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, what brain cells you have left," –If any-, "alcohol will kill them."

"Ah come on Kura, let Youko have some fun, eh?" Yusuke said ignoring

"Yusuke, you do remember what happened last time I let him have some fun?" Kurama glared at Yusuke his green eyes icy.

.…Images of people running down the street screaming something about a demon running amuck in the city park, something Yusuke and Kuwabara had to go and see, filled all three of their minds. What they saw was not what they had expected. Youko was sitting in a tree with a huge smirk on his face and several purses were up there with him along with several other things he should _not _have had….

"Oh yeah we do _not _need the nympho kitsune running through the city drunk."

"So why not go to Genkai's then?"

"Urameshi like we want a nympho kitsune with us either!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kuwabara, keep you voice down, I do have neighbors you know and _most _people are sleeping during this time." His sentence was punctuated with loud yelling on their left.

"SHUT THE FUCKN' HELL UP!" Kurama smirked as if to say, I told you so.

"Damn Kura, nice neighborhood." Yusuke said dryly.

"You two might want to come in before they see that there are high school students out here making all this noise."

"Why Kurama what will they do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh call the c-" Kurama started but was interrupted by Yusuke and Kuwabara basically throwing themselves into the apartment, "Guys, _if_ we do what Yusuke is suggesting we can _not_ do it here."

"So you're going to go along with it?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"Yu, I said _if._" Kurama sighed

"Urameshi, if we have it at my place my sis would most likely jump in." Kuwabara said flatly before Yusuke could even ask him.

"Hey! Why don't we get the girls to join us this time?" Yusuke mentioned.

"YUKIN-"

"MINAMINO! SILENCE YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE I DO!" an angry male voice yelled from next door.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I think it is time for you two to get to school." Kurama said flatly.

"But-" Yusuke started.

"Now." Kurama growled his eyes flashing gold.

"Uh..see ya later Y-Kura." Yusuke and Kuwabara stuttered before they went flying out of the apartment.

Kurama chuckled as he shut the door behind his two terrified teammates.

-------------------

Chapter Three is where the game begins. And any reviewer that as a Never Have I ever for the guys to use feel free to let me know and I will use it in the story and you will get credit for helping me out. Thanks a lot! Happy Reading!


	3. Kurama convinced?

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Later that afternoon, the two members of the Reikai Tantei that were still in High School , where in the middle of their daily after-school activity, fighting one another. That was how Kurama found the two of them. "Hey, Kurama." Yusuke greeted not even looking up from his fight with Kuwabara. Kurama said nothing and shook his head at the two fighters as he leaned against a wall to watch. A few moments later Yusuke ended the brawl, he turned to look at Kurama, " So Kura, did you need something?"

"Actually I was just seeing if the two of you listened to me." Kurama said smoothly with a smirk.

"Heh heh…Kur-"

"Yusuke." Kurama reminded him that they were in the Nigenkai.

"Oh, Shuichi we would have to be_ extra_ stupid not to.

"Did you two decide on a place?" Kurama asked casually.

"Yep, we sure did, my place again!" Yusuke yelled.

"Not so loud Yu, and why at your place again?" Kurama said with a silght wince.

"Because that is the easiest place and well, Kuwabara's sister shouldn't be able to find us."

"Wow Yusuke, I'm impressed, you are actually _thinking _for _once_." Kurama smirked, and reminded everyone of Hiei.

"HEY SHUICHI! I'M _NOT **THAT** _STUPID_!" _Yusuke yelled.

"Urameshi the way you yelled that makes you sound that stupid." Kuwabara told his friend and rival.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke dived at him and started a new fight. Kurama sighed and leaned back against the wall to wait.

A few moments later, Yusuke had ended the fight, ignoring Kuwabara's exclamations that he would win next time and turned to Kurama, "Hey, buddy, my mom's cleaned out he liquor cabinet again so…" Yusuke casually brought up.

Kurama sighed, "You want me to get it."

"Yup! It's not illegal if you buy it." Yusuke told him with a grin.

"Yusuke, It is actually, because I would be supplying alcohol to minors."

"Aw..Shuichi, come on we can get Hiei back on with this one." Yusuke whined, playing off of the kitsune's pride.

"Yusuke, Yusuke…" Kurama shook his head.

-----------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but it was going to be shorter. Happy reading. Oh and I still need suggestions. Well latter.


	4. Game Start Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"…" Speech

-…- Thoughts

He could _not_ believe that he had gone along with this.

Kurama slowly made his way toward a part of town that he knewno one, but a few youki. He knew that he should not be doing this, but the aspect of getting back at Hiei was just _**so** _alluring to the kitsune that he could not resist. As he neared the area, a few of the weaker stupider youki decided to see if they could take on the legendary, Youko Kurama. The former thief shook his head, this type of thing happed **_every _**damn time he came here, normally he would just ignore these youki since the ones that challenged him were normally just a few, but today was different. There were more than just one or two, there were about ten or eleven of them. Kurama sighed, -Yusuke you **_seriously_** owe me, for this.- He began the task of ridding the Nigenkai of these stupid youki.

Back at Yusuke's house three of the Tantei were already there. "So when should Kurama get here Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

"That strange, he should have been here by now." Yusuke mentioned as he looked at the clock.

"Detective, what did you ask the kitsune to do?" Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"Um..just get the drinks." Yusuke told Hiei.

"Baka, you let _Kurama _get the drinks?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that bad?" Yusuke said placing his hand on the back of his head.

"Think, if it's not too hard for you. Kurama's getting the drinks, and you know how easy it is for you two to get drunk compared to him."

"Wow, I think the shrimp-"

"Moron, I _dare _you to finish that." Hiei growled.

Kuwabara took a breath and started again this time with a smirk, "Alright, Said a total of twenty-eight words. Whoa who knew he knew that many."

Before chaos could ensue Yusuke just happened to glance out the window, "Hey guys Kurama's here." Yusuke got up to let the other member of the team into the house, "'Welcome to my lair said the spider to the fly'." (An1)

"Yusuke I am not in the mood," Kurama hissed in response.

"Damn kitsune what did you get in." Yusuke whistled getting a look at Kurama slightly torn and bloody clothes.

Kurama sat the back pack he was carrying down near Yusuke's feet. "You **_owe_** me Yusuke." He growled.

"Well Kura, what happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Since you requested that I bring the drinks, I had to go to the _**most** _youki invested part of town to get them and well…" he gestured at what was left of what of his clothes.

"Someone wanted to try to take on the legendary, Youko Kurama, right?" Yusuke asked and upon receiving a nod from Kurama ended with, "So that's why you look like shit." He finished, as he went to fetch something less bloody for Kurama to put on, while the kitsune expanded on the story.

"That's only the part of it. The youki cashier, well thought I was a um..girl and when he learned I was a guy..he liked it even more."

"Kurama have you ever considered cutting you hair?" Kuwabara asked.

"Actually, I have." Kurama told the orange haired member of the team.

"Really why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just guess Kuwabara."

"Hey, guys, enough talk, let's get started!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hn. Baka." Hiei stated.

------------------

Well there ya have it. Wow this story is going to be my longest one so far. Well Happy Reading.

An1: I do not know where this I from but I do know its a poem and that I do not own it I have looked every where for the title and can not find it help!


	5. Game Start Part 2

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho.

"…" Speech

-…- Thoughts

The four of Koenma's Rekai Tentai looked at one another, waiting to see who would go first. After about two minuets of complete silence Yusuke piped up, "Neve have I ever spied into someone else's mind."

"Hn. Never have I ever used a bottle of hair gel in one week." Hiei retorted after taking a drink.

"I'm surprised Hiei with anti-gravity hair like yours how ever do you get it to do that?" Yusuke popped off at Hiei after taking a drink at the same time as Kuwabara.

"Hn. Magic"

"Never have I ever punished my arm because it would not obey" Kuwabara shuddered as he said it; he still had some issues dealing with Hiei and that tournament.

"Never have I ever have my hair give me an inch or so of height," Kurama mentioned, since Kuwabara was bringing up the tournament so would he, or at least bits and pieces of it.

"Damn kitsune, never have I ever had every _single _girl I meet decide to form a fan club about me and then stalk me." Hiei smirked after he took his third drink.

"Hiei." Was all Kurama said as he shuddered slightly, he had a new larger fan girl population at his college, and it took all his years as a thief and a member of Team Urameshi to keep the girls from finding out where he lived.

"Never have I ever had a sword that was bigger than me." Yusuke laughed as he pictured a little toddler Hiei brandishing a broadsword.

-Hn. I know what they are doing. Pity it will not work. - Hiei thought. "Never have I ever lost to a kid."

"Damn it shrimp!" Kuwabara growled taking his second drink. "Never have I ever got in a fight with some one already_five _times my size in height." Kuwabara chose his words carefully as to not trigger any Toguro.

"Hn. Never have I ever hosted a tournament."

"Oh well I have only had to drink twice," Yusuke said after drinking, "Never have I ever had more than two eyes."

"Hn, Fools. You honestly think you could fool me with your little act, I'm on to you." Hiei told the three of his teammates.

------

So not bad two chapters in one day. Well Merry Christmas, there is my Christmas gift to all. Well Happy Reading.


	6. Mid Game Part 1

"..." speech

-…- thought

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho.

The so-called **_well thought out_** plan for getting Hiei back was slowly backfiring on them.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep during the end of a mission that involved games."

Hiei glared at Kurama, "Fine," he turned to Yusuke, "Never have I ever gave half of my life to prevent an opponent from dying."

"Damn, how did ya know about that!" Yusuke yelled

"I know more than you think I know detective." Hiei smirked as his Jagen begin to glow.

"That is just creepy." Kuwabara muttered.

"I agree Kuwabara." Kurama stated.

"I didn't think anything could creep you out Kura." Yusuke said with wide eyes and a smirk.

"Never have I ever hit a girl." Kuwabara said altogether forgetting about the plan.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled at him

"Hn." Hiei smirked, _his _plan, however was working just great.

Kurama shrugged, he had a feeling that Hiei had been up to something.

"_Fine_, Kuwabara I see where your allegiances lie. Never have I ever developed an honor code based around cats, girls, and weaklings."

"_Hey_, my honor code is better than that and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Never have I ever used seeds that I planted _years _before to help me win a fight." Hiei said getting a glare from only Kurama.

"Never have I, used a technique that I had not perfected."

"Um. Kura does that count firing my Rei Gun at the Forlorn Hope?"

Kurama nodded, "Along with the first Spirit Sword, Kuwabara."

"Damn thief!" they both said.

-A three for one good job Kurama. - Hiei thought.

As the game drug on it was apparent that it was Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara should have focused on. An hour later Yusuke was sitting on the floor laughing his head off, drunkenly. While Kuwabara was fiddling with a lampshade, Hiei was lounging on the floor playing with Kuwabara's cat. Kurama was smirking smugly as he looked at his friends.

"I gottcha!" Kuwabara yelled as he _finally _got the lampshade off. He forgot one thing though the lamp was still on. "SHIT! THAT'S BRIGHT!" He fell over cussing and the shade went flying and landed on Hiei's head. All action in the room stopped as they waited for what he would do. Slowly the lampshade caught fire. Once it was gone Hiei leapt to his feet the cat forgotten and he yelled at Kuwabara, "I will kill you, idiot!" Kurama sighed as he went to turn off the now shade less lamp. –This is going to be fun. - He thought.

--------

Well next Chapter is coming soon. And it will most likely stay the four but the girls _may _show up.


	7. Mid Game Part 2

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho. Damn it.

The only thing louder than what was going on in Yusuke's room would have been a jet plane taking off. Hiei was quietly chasing Kuwabara around the room. And of course Kuwabara was screaming his head off and trying to keep a fair sized distance between himself and the pursuing fire youki. Kurama shook his head with a smirk, -I tried, really I did. - Yusuke was looking on the scene with amusement. The cat was no where to be seen.

"_Don'tkillme.Don'tkillme!" _Kuwabara yelled suddenly (AN1)

Hiei stopped for a moment, and feigned innocence, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you're homicidal?" Yusuke piped up.

"True enough Detective." Hiei said and started going after his prey again.

Kurama sighed, he'd decided to put a stop to this before, thing got really violent and the cops were called **_if_** they hadn't been called already. "Alright, Hiei, Kuwabara, that's enough." He stood up the other two stopped and looked at him. Yusuke stopped watching Hiei and Kuwabara and started watching the red-head. "Do you two **_want_** to get into trouble with the law?" The two in question shook their heads except Hiei had an evil expression on his face. "Then sit down and stay quiet. And Hiei, you can **_NOT_** go on a nigen killing spree." Hiei's face fell.

"Kura what now?" Yusuke asked.

"We stay quiet the rest of the night." He responded, with a small glare at Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Aw…come on Kura-chan." Yusuke begged.

"**Chan?" **Kurama said startled.

"Yep!" Yusuke replied

"Hm…kitsune. I think the detective likes you." Hiei spoke up from his place next to Kuwabara.

"Hiei I kind of figured that one out." Kurama replied turning slightly pink.

"Kura-chan? Do we really have to stay quiet? If we're quiet can we continue on with the game?" Yusuke replied quietly.

"Alright, Never have I ever chased some one around a room just because they tripped." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Damn it kitsune that _just _happened! Fine, never have I ever had a crush on one of my teammates."

"Hiei." Kurama glared as he took a drink.

"_YOU DID?"_ Kuwabara yelped

"He still does."

"Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh..," Kurama started, "Yusuke."

-------

AN1: Translation: "Don't Kill Me! Don't Kill Me!"

Well there ya go.


	8. End Game Part 1

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Really Kurama! I never would have guessed that you liked dudes, I mean you always have those girls following you around at school." Kuwabara said

"There are sometimes things that you don't want to know about me Kuwabara." Kurama said flatly.

"Hiei, did ya really have ta use ta one?"

"Yes I did Detective." Hiei smirked.

Kurama sighed, "Why don't we forget about this for now and continue on with the game."

"All right, Kurama. Never have I ever sowed a Death Seed in _my _own body, just to win a fight." Yusuke said.

"Okay Yusuke, Never have I ever had a furry blue penguin sit on my head."

"Damn it Kurama! I was gonna use that one!" Kuwabara protested.

"Think faster than the kitsune then." Hiei smirked

"I can't do that!"

"Well if you could then maybe you wouldn't get your ass handed to you each mission we go on." Yusuke yawned.

"Tired Detective?"

"Me! Hell No! I don't know what ya'll do to the first person to pass out so it ain't gonna be me!" Yusuke protested loudly.

"So Yu-chan? You don't trust your own teammates?" Kurama asked looking at Yusuke and trying hard not to laugh.

"Humph. It's Hiei and Kuwabara I don't trust."

"Yusuke you might not want to trust me so much." Kurama said with a tiny smirk.

"Why Kurama?"

"I _am_ a **thief**, Yusuke."

"So?"

"Yusuke, God forbid that you get drunk on a mission." Hiei muttered

"Yeah and I-"Yusuke started to say

"Never have I ever a horde of demons single-hand." Kuwabara said to stop Yusuke's retort.

"Hn. Not like you could." Hiei smirked.

""Never have I ever had an enemy come back from the 'dead' not just one but twice."

"Hiei wouldn't Urameshi count for toward you?" Kuwabara asked

"Kuwabara, Hiei didn't know Yusuke the first time he died." Kurama said calmly.

Kuwabara glared at Kurama before taking a drink, "Hey guys should we call the girls?"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei all stared at him, "Kuwabara, is that really wise?" Kurama asked him.

"Since when has he ever been wise Kitsune?" Hiei scoffed.

"True Hiei, true."

"_HEY_!"

""Kuwabara…It's your turn."

"Fine, just lemme think of one."

-------

There it is. Sorry about the delay…


End file.
